


心接近

by SawyLULI



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyLULI/pseuds/SawyLULI





	心接近

周疏扉今年大二了，学费都是自己交上去的。周疏扉家里情况不好，父母都是常年在外打工，为了供他上大学，周疏扉父母东借西拼总算是攒够了一学年的学费。周疏扉理解父母的辛苦，他从小当家，明白钱来的不容易，所以他就尽量减少自己的生活开销，能省则省。

大二开学报道的时候，周疏扉提着自己的行李到了宿舍，这时候发现，自己保存妥帖的五千元生活费不翼而飞。周疏扉简直想一头撞”死，那可是自己一个暑假打工挣来的钱啊！

这个时候不知道从哪里冒出来一个贼头贼脑的小男人，看见周疏扉长得白嫩，又看见他站在宿舍门口迟迟不上去就凑上来先是摸了一把周疏扉的屁股，然后嬉笑着说：“小同学？钱丢了啊？”

周疏扉猛地一惊，往旁边退了一步，躲开了男人的第二次咸猪手，瑟缩地回答：“你……你要干什么？”

那个男人眼珠直溜溜地盯着周疏扉看，咽了口口水：“我看你长得这么漂亮，给你介绍个工作啊。很轻松的，就往床上一躺，第二天就能结账走人。”

“不！”周疏扉一听脸都红了，赶紧把那男人推开，“我不会去做的！”

“你别这么着急拒绝嘛，考虑考虑？”男人掏出钱夹，拿出一张印满了穿着比基尼的美女的名片递给周疏扉，“喏，你要是想清楚了，就给我打电话。第二排这个。”

周疏扉懵懵懂懂地接过那张名片，一脸迷茫的目送那个男人走远。周疏扉看了一眼那张名片，觉得有辱斯文，就把它随便皱巴皱巴塞进了上衣口袋里，提着行李进宿舍去了。

周疏扉的一个室友早就来了，看见周疏扉也来了，忙跟他打招呼：“唉，周疏扉，刚班主任过来说宿舍要重新交这一年的电费了！今年好贵啊，四个人均摊下来一个人也要四五百。”

周疏扉一听就凉了，“什么？没有算在住宿费里头吗？”

“你魔怔了吧？”室友惊恐地看着他 ，“那是大一的时候连着学费一起交的，今年要我们自己去交了，不然停电啊。我一会儿还得找我爸打钱，诶你还有钱吗，先借我点儿？”

周疏扉愣了，他哪儿还来的钱啊？不知道丢在了什么地方。

“我……我没钱。”周疏扉楞楞地回答道，“学校打工还要人吗？”

室友说：“你这远水救不了进火啊。学校打工工资多久才发你又不是不知道，电费怎么拖啊？这又不是网费，用完了还能用流量拖拖。”

周疏扉简直手足无措，这一下他不知道该怎么办了。他摸到上衣口袋里的那张皱巴巴的名片，一咬牙，出门打了电话。

“唉，我就知道你肯定会打电话给我的。”男人奸笑的声音通过听筒传进周疏扉耳朵里，听得周疏扉十分难受，“这玩意儿来钱快啊，还多，你又没什么损失，何乐而不为呢？”

“你闭嘴……我这是走投无路才给你打了电话。……说吧，我去哪里应聘。”周疏扉说到。

男人笑一声，说道：“不用应聘，你想来就来，接了单拿到了钱给我百分之二十的提成就行。”

周疏扉：“我今晚需要钱。……五百块，之后的我再自己想办法。”

“行，没问题。我马上给你找，你等我电话啊。”男人应了一声，随机挂断了电话。

周疏扉心里扑通扑通的剧烈跳动，好像他做了什么难以启齿的事情，某方面来说这件事的确是难以启齿。

周疏扉回到了宿舍，战战兢兢地等到了晚上八点，手机响了，周疏扉迅速抢了手机就往外跑：“喂……”

“晚上九点半，在那个什么……夏什么巴酒店。”

“夏菲洛巴特酒店？”周疏扉问道。

“对对对，就是那个酒店。对方可是个老板啊，你可卖力点儿。”

周疏扉心里惊了一下。夏菲洛巴特酒店可是本市的五星级酒店啊，谁约炮会在这种地方？不过说不定人家老板喜欢这样呢？周疏扉摇摇头，不再去想这些问题。他跟室友打了声招呼，带着手机就出门了。

周疏扉骑着共享单车去了夏菲洛巴特酒店，他也没走得太近，在距离酒店两百米的地方就把车停好，远远看到那个男人站在酒店门口，到处张望。周疏扉走过去，男人这才看见他。

男人第一眼看见就嫌弃他：“我的天爷哟，你穿着这是什么衣服呢？谁还愿意跟你干事儿啊？”

周疏扉脸一红，辩驳道：“我只有这身衣服！……我也没钱买衣服。”

男人摆摆手，“得得得，我就破费给你买一身，打扮的好看点儿才有生意。”

周疏扉已经羞愧到说不出话来，只能跟着男人到对面的服装店里，打折价买了一件白衬衫，一条黑色瘦腿裤。男人付了钱，赶紧催促着周疏扉过去把他一身洗得掉色的牛仔衣换掉。

周疏扉换好了衣服走出来，男人的眼神还有买衣服大妈的表情一下子就变了。不得不说，周疏扉长得是真的好看，两条腿修长，手臂纤细，皮肤白皙，稍微那么一打扮，就像个模特一样。

周疏扉拉着自己的衬衫，别扭地说：“这身衣服太奇怪了，能不能换一身？”

“换什么换，马上就九点了。你就这样，挺好的。我保证那个老板看了眼珠子都要掉下来。”

周疏扉还想说什么，就已经被男人拉着进了酒店大门去。

一进门就有服务员上来招呼他们，看到周疏扉先是一愣，接着恢复了笑容：“您好先生，有预约吗？”

“有。那个九点半的套房。”男人回答。

“请问姓名是？”

“萧闻渝。”

“好的，萧先生。”前台一阵噼里啪啦的操作，然后递出一张房卡给男人，“十三层1308号房。”

男人把房卡拿给了周疏扉，对他说：“你最好是去把自己洗干净，然后在房间里等着人来。拿到了钱以后微信转账给我就行了，衣服给你自己拾缀好了。”

男人把周疏扉送进电梯，让周疏扉一个人上去了。

周疏扉忐忑的看着电梯一层一层上升，一会儿就到了13楼。周疏扉下了电梯，提着自己的衣服，一间一间开始找1308号房间。

终于在走廊最尽头找到了1308，周疏扉把房卡贴上去，门锁滴一声，亮了绿灯便打开。

“哇……真能造作。这套房一晚上得多少钱啊？”周疏扉看着这跟自己家里差不多大小的套房，不禁由衷感叹道。

周疏扉把自己的衣服放在了门口的鞋架上，脱掉自己的鞋子赤脚走了进去。周疏扉从来没看见过这么豪华的套房——至少在他的认知当中，这种套房他这辈子都没见过。

“哇……”周疏扉已经感叹第二次了，还是停不下来。

周疏扉看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，还差12分钟到九点。周疏扉赶紧去了浴室，站在浴室门口也惊叹了一番：“……我的妈啊，这是浴室！”

浴室里贴着白瓷砖，日暖，通风，淋浴，浴缸，一应俱全，周疏扉都不敢进去了。

“不行……还是要洗一下。”周疏扉闻了闻自己身上的味道，一股新衣服的味儿有些刺鼻，周疏扉自己都有点受不了。

周疏扉赶紧进去，麻利地脱了衣服打开了淋浴就开始清洗自己的身体。周疏扉尽自己所能，浴室里的洗发水和沐浴露都弥漫着一股温柔的香味，仿佛女人身上的体香。周疏扉认认真真地清洗了自己，接着穿好了衣服出来，时间已经九点十八了。

“洗了这么久啊……”周疏扉闻了闻身上的味道，新衣服上面刺鼻的味道好像淡下去了许多，套房里的中央空调自动开启，周疏扉觉得温度十分舒服。

周疏扉就坐在床上，慢慢地等着九点半的到来。时钟滴答滴答慢慢地走，周疏扉数着时间，看着那根分针离6越来越近，周疏扉的心跳也越来越快。

九点半一到，门口响起了敲门声，重重的，看起来很着急。

周疏扉赶紧起来去开门，却没想到门外站着的是一个穿着Gianfranco Ferre高定西装的男人。周疏扉愣了一下，“啊……不好意思，请问先生你是……”

“萧闻渝。”男人沉声回答，“你是晓百爷介绍过来的人？”

周疏扉隐约记得介绍自己回来的男人名片上是有这么个称号，便点点头：“是……是的。我叫周疏扉……”

“跟我没关系。”萧闻渝皱眉看了一眼周疏扉身上打折价买来的衣服，略微有些嫌弃，“你穿的是什么衣服……丑死了。”

“啊？这……这不是我的衣服，这是别人……”

“做你们这一行的人还借人衣服穿么？”

周疏扉一听就生气了，“我不是……”

不等周疏扉发泄的话说完，萧闻渝就拉着周疏扉的手，把他摔倒了套房卧室里的柔软双人床上去。

周疏扉被这么一摔有些懵了，他看着萧闻渝满脸不可思议：“你……你要做什么？”

“你到我预定的酒店房间里问我干什么？你是被吓傻了么？”萧闻渝淡漠地开口。

周疏扉思想一下子断了线，他只说他需要钱所以来干这事儿，却没想到对方是个男人。萧闻渝脱掉外套，扯开领带坐到周疏扉身上，压着他的手用领带把他的双手绑在床头，用力扯开他的廉价衬衫，嘶的一声，周疏扉身上的衬衫就被萧闻渝撕烂，纽扣全数崩开弹到床下去。

周疏扉一下子就慌了，使劲挣扎着：“你放开我！你要干什么！”

萧闻渝不说话，带着尾戒的右手抚摸上周疏扉的身体，在他的胸口游走，慢慢向下，捏住了那一颗红樱。

“啊！”周疏扉的声音一下子变了调，他不可思议地看着玩弄着自己乳头的萧闻渝，一股奇异的酥麻感弥漫到身上来。乳头被玩弄的奇怪感觉让周疏扉觉得自己都到了莫大的侮辱，他叫着：“住手……啊！停下！”

萧闻渝并不理会周疏扉的喊叫，另一只手也抬起来，揉捏另一边的红樱。

周疏扉觉得全身都酥麻起来，萧闻渝手法老练，并没有让周疏扉觉得有多难受。

“没想到真的有男人的乳头是粉红色的。不知道你下面的嘴是不是也是这个颜色。”萧闻渝眼里闪着危险的光，仿佛狩猎者一般盯着周疏扉。

“……咿啊……什么……”

萧闻渝往后退了退，扯下周疏扉的裤子，连带着内裤也一起脱掉，扔到了地上。周疏扉惊呆了，他夹紧了双腿，努力不让萧闻渝看见自己最隐秘的部位。萧闻渝并不在意，他捏住了周疏扉的肉柱开始揉搓，俯下身来舔舐着周疏扉的乳首，弄得周疏扉一阵颤栗。

“啊……唔……不要……”

周疏扉双手被绑，胸前腿间都有一种不可言说的微妙快感，周疏扉闭上眼睛，把脸埋到胳膊处，咬牙憋住自己的声音。

萧闻渝的舌头舔过那一圈粉色的乳晕，手下的动作也越来越快，不一会儿周疏扉的下身已经挺立起来，在萧闻渝的手里微微发抖。

萧闻渝离开了周疏扉的胸前，接着附身到了下身，把周疏扉精神挺立着的肉柱含进嘴里，惹得周疏扉身体颤抖更加剧烈。周疏扉明显感受到萧闻渝嘴里的湿热，下垂体一下一下的顶着自己的龟头，周疏扉觉得头皮发麻，声音一下子憋不住溢出来：“嗯！啊……别……”

萧闻渝对周疏扉的微弱的反抗置若罔闻，只是一下接着一下的舔舐着周疏扉的顶端，让快感席卷了周疏扉的全身。

“第一次？”萧闻渝突然抬头看着睫毛濡湿的周疏扉，开口问道。

周疏扉支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话：“哈啊……没……你放开我……”

“没想到竟然是个雏，也算是便宜我了。”萧闻渝嘴角一弯，上来咬住了周疏扉露出来的大片脖颈肌肤，周疏扉惊叫一声。

“啊！别……”

萧闻渝吮吸着周疏扉动脉附近的皮肤，硬是啄出了几个红印，周疏扉的呻吟声变得支离破碎。

“哈啊……不……”

“嘴上这么说着，这里倒是挺精神的。”萧闻渝伸手一弹周疏扉的分身顶部，周疏扉一个激灵，腰挺了起来。

萧闻渝起身去床头柜里翻找东西，居然还让他翻出了一盒润滑。周疏扉看见萧闻渝手里的东西，顿时惊慌：“不……不要！别过来！你别过来！”

萧闻渝摁着周疏扉的腰，把他翻了个身，掰开他白皙的双腿，跪趴在床上。周疏扉身下一热，是萧闻渝伸手过来摸他的穴口了。

“不要！老板我求求你……不要！”周疏扉回头已乞求的目光看着萧闻渝，眼尾红红的，眼眶里饱含泪水，“求你别……”

萧闻渝拍了拍他的屁股，打开润滑的盖子挤了一点到周疏扉身体里，接着一根手指挤进去，把里面的润滑液抹开。

“唔啊……啊！”周疏扉脑袋埋在床上，双腿因为萧闻渝的侵入失了力气，只是微微颤抖着。

“真的是粉色的。以前没人用过吧？”萧闻渝出声问他，周疏扉低吟着答不出话来。

萧闻渝另一只手从后面伸到周疏扉身下，再一次握住了周疏扉的分身开始套弄，一前一后的夹击让周疏扉的声音一下子满出来了。

“啊！……住手！求你停下来……不要……”

萧闻渝全数不理，只管进行手上的动作。周疏扉的后穴变得湿润无阻，萧闻渝一根手指已经能顺利进出。萧闻渝加了一根手指，捅进了周疏扉身体，开始弯着手指搔刮周疏扉身体内里。

“啊……哈啊……嗯……别……”

等到周疏扉的穴口能够顺利吞吃萧闻渝的两根手指，萧闻渝总算是抽出手来，再次拍了拍周疏扉白嫩的臀瓣。

萧闻渝捏住周疏扉肉柱的手还没有撤下，他帮周疏扉弄着，听着周疏扉的声音越来越高，身体的抖动越来越剧烈。

“咿啊！唔啊！嗯……停手！不要！要……啊！”

周疏扉终于是撑不住，射了萧闻渝一手。周疏扉射完以后喘着气，面色红润，眉眼湿濡，看起来勾人极了。

萧闻渝从床头扯了一张纸巾擦干净了手上的精液，把周疏扉的身体推倒躺在了床上，解开了绑在他手上的领带，俯身要去吻他。

周疏扉沉浸在快感中，迷迷糊糊的泪眼看不清萧闻渝的脸，只感觉到他的嘴落到了自己的唇上，舌头舔舐着唇瓣，想要进到口腔里去。周疏扉没有反抗萧闻渝的力气，只能让他撬开自己的嘴，舌头缠绕着自己的舌尖在欢舞。周疏扉的双手得了自由，便搂住萧闻渝的脖子，任他吻着自己，自己则毫无反应。

两个人在床上唇舌交缠了好一会儿，萧闻渝停止了亲吻，吞下了从周疏扉嘴里搜刮来的唾液。周疏扉张着嘴大口喘气，无法吞下嘴里的津液。萧闻渝拍了拍他的脸，柔声哄道，“吞下去。”周疏扉便听话的把嘴里的津液吞进肚子里去。

萧闻渝看着周疏扉那一张被吻得有些泛红的嘴，手按了上去，大拇指摩擦着周疏扉的下唇。周疏扉觉得萧闻渝的手舒服，便伸出舌头来舔舐萧闻渝的手指。萧闻渝伸出食指，探进了周疏扉的嘴里。

周疏扉嘴里软热，刚刚接过吻的嘴巴还残留着些许温度。周疏扉失神的舔着萧闻渝的手指，仿佛在吃棒棒糖一般轻柔舔过，在萧闻渝心里留下一丝波澜。

周疏扉用嘴舔湿了萧闻渝的手指后，萧闻渝抽出了手，把周疏扉拉起来，摁倒自己胯下，命令他道：“舔。”

周疏扉趴在萧闻渝的胯间，用脸蹭着萧闻渝胯间鼓起的帐篷，眼神迷离。萧闻渝的呼吸还算平稳，他拍拍周疏扉的脸催促他。

周疏扉用手解开萧闻渝的西裤，扯下他的内裤边，露出了萧闻渝那一根看上去比周疏扉粗大很多的阴茎。周疏扉愣神一下，抬眼乞求萧闻渝，萧闻渝却只是说：“舔。像我给你舔的那样。”

周疏扉手捏住萧闻渝阴茎的根部，张嘴伸出舌头覆盖住了龟头，萧闻渝舒服得发出一声叹息。

周疏扉不记得萧闻渝对自己是怎么做的，所以他仅凭着自己的本能在给萧闻渝口。周疏扉闭上眼睛，一只手撑在萧闻渝的大腿上，另一只手握住萧闻渝的肉茎，尽力张开嘴舔弄着。

“牙齿别碰到。慢一点。”萧闻渝慢慢教着周疏扉怎么做，他的手扣在周疏扉的后脑，慢慢地把他摁向自己胯间，龟头顶在喉咙的感觉让周疏扉有些想吐。

萧闻渝的肉茎塞满了周疏扉的嘴，周疏扉有些费力的吞吐着萧闻渝的阴茎，嘴巴只能吞下萧闻渝分身的一半。尽管这样周疏扉还是觉得很难受，他把嘴里的东西吐了出来，开始舔舐根部。周疏扉第一次做这种事，根本毫无技巧可言，萧闻渝慢慢引导他，让他知道舔哪里最舒服。

“很好……你做的很棒。好了，你可以起来了。”萧闻渝捏着周疏扉的脸，一手拽着他的胳膊把他提起来，跨在自己的腿间。萧闻渝扶起自己的阴茎在周疏扉穴口附近摩擦，铁了心似的不进去。

周疏扉被蹭的难受，一只手扶着萧闻渝的肩膀，另一只手去抓萧闻渝的手。

“想要吗？”萧闻渝把脸贴近周疏扉的颈间问他。周疏扉低吟着没有回答。

萧闻渝抓住周疏扉想要寻找自己阴茎的手，再一次在他耳边问他：“想要吗？”

周疏扉面色红润，周身皮肤都泛着绯色，他闭着眼睛，不敢去看萧闻渝：“要……”

“要谁？”

“要你……”

萧闻渝闻言一笑，扶着周疏扉的腰，顶部戳开周疏扉的穴口，慢慢把肉茎送了进去。周疏扉此时不再顾忌，被萧闻渝顶得舒服了便叫出声来。

“啊……慢些……好胀……”

周疏扉双腿跪在床上也有些发抖，不知道是被顶得疼了还是爽了。萧闻渝握着周疏扉的腰，慢慢的让他坐下去。等到尽根而入，萧闻渝舒服得叹一声，抬头吻了吻周疏扉的侧脸，双手紧按着周疏扉的臀部，等到周疏扉有些难耐的时候，慢慢上下律动起来。

“啊！唔啊……嗯……”

周疏扉猛地被萧闻渝这么一顶，当即舒服得叫出声来。他双手紧搂着萧闻渝的脖子，努力把他的脸按在脖颈间，感受着萧闻渝粗重的喘息。

卧室里响着噗呲噗呲的声音，萧闻渝双手搂着周疏扉盈盈一握的腰肢，开始亲吻周疏扉的乳尖。周疏扉搂着萧闻渝的手一颤，眼泪立刻就下来了。萧闻渝温暖的手掌拨弄着周疏扉的红樱，舌头则在另一边的乳首处久久停留。

周疏扉的乳头被萧闻渝玩弄得坚挺起来，竟是有一些发疼了。

“别弄……疼……”周疏扉轻轻地在萧闻渝耳边说道。

“哪里疼？”萧闻渝听了狠狠在周疏扉的前列腺那处顶了一下，惹得周疏扉高声呻吟，“这里疼吗？”

周疏扉哭着摇头，还在含糊不清地说：“胸……疼……”

“这里吗？”萧闻渝手指捏起周疏扉的乳尖，轻轻辗着，周疏扉浑身颤抖，已经说不出话来。

周疏扉承受着身下来自萧闻渝的入侵，最开始的酸胀感已经慢慢有了一丝快意，周疏扉躬着腰，抱紧了萧闻渝，在他耳边大口喘息着。

萧闻渝抱着周疏扉在他身体里进出好一会儿，突然停下，周疏扉疑惑地睁开眼睛看着萧闻渝。萧闻渝拿了一个枕头，垫在周疏扉腰上，然后翻身而起，把周疏扉摁在了床上。

“啊！”周疏扉惊叫一声，后穴猛地一缩，把萧闻渝夹得难受。

萧闻渝顶开周疏扉两条长腿，按着他的双手将他钉在床上，不容许他逃脱。周疏扉身体还含着萧闻渝的肉茎，肠液顺着两人的交合之处淌下来，周疏扉腿间湿哒哒的，显得淫靡不堪。

萧闻渝死死的摁住周疏扉，突然开始剧烈抽动，周疏扉哪里受得了这样的刺激，便哭着喊道：“啊！不要……好快……慢一些……嗯！求你……”

萧闻渝并没有如周疏扉所愿，他在抽插中调整好了进入的角度，保证每一次顶弄都撞在周疏扉的敏感点上。周疏扉的腰被萧闻渝顶得向上拱起，眼泪顺着脸庞流下，带着快意的声音在萧闻渝耳边响起。

萧闻渝的动作越来越粗暴，渐渐的没有刚开始那么照顾周疏扉第一次经历情事的身体。周疏扉呼吸紊乱，被萧闻渝撞得快要失去了意识一般。

床跟着萧闻渝的动作开始晃动，周疏扉大腿痉挛，开始承受不住萧闻渝的暴力，哭着再一次射出，滴落在小腹上。萧闻渝知道他又射出来了，身体正敏感，力度越来越大，顶得周疏扉一下一下耸动着，哭喊声也越来越激烈。

周疏扉第一次做，更别说刚高潮过后的身体，更加承受不住萧闻渝的这样粗暴顶弄。

“哈啊……啊！不……要……嗯！慢点……轻点！啊！老板……呜……求你了……”

萧闻渝在周疏扉的叫喊中疯狂挺动腰身，使劲在周疏扉身体里顶撞了几十下以后，射进了周疏扉的身体里。

“哈啊……哈……”萧闻渝喘着气，看着身下已经快要呜咽过去的周疏扉，伸手擦了擦他满脸的泪水。

“啊……嗯……”周疏扉终于被萧闻渝放过，正在贪婪的汲取着氧气。

萧闻渝压在周疏扉的身上，还没有从周疏扉的身体里退出去，就着这样的姿势俯下身来轻吻周疏扉的额头。

“对不起……”

周疏扉半睁着眼睛，不知道为什么萧闻渝要这样说。他挣开萧闻渝摁住他的双手，环住了萧闻渝的脖子，在他耳边轻喘：“没关系……”

萧闻渝从周疏扉身体里退出来，抱着已经失去行动力的周疏扉进了浴室，帮他清理掉身里的精水。周疏扉在萧闻渝温柔的动作下累得昏睡过去，萧闻渝没有叫醒他，用浴衣裹着周疏扉的身体，替他擦了干，然后轻轻扶着他躺倒床上，给他盖好被子。

接着他开始清理自己，他脱掉西裤，扔在地上，进了浴室去洗澡。再一次出来以后已经将近十一点，萧闻渝上床，抱着周疏扉，闭上眼沉沉睡去。

第二天一早，周疏扉是被疼醒的。身后难以启齿的部位酸痛剧烈，大腿也痉挛着合不拢。周疏扉揉了揉眼睛，大量了一下周围。

萧闻渝已经不在了，枕头边放着折叠整齐的衣服，衣服上面放着一张黑卡。下面压着一张纸条。

周疏扉拿起来看了看，上面写着几句话：信用卡没有密码，二十万的额度。衣服给你换了新的，鞋架的衣服我让人拿去丢了。

简单粗暴，一如萧闻渝的为人。周疏扉一想到萧闻渝的脸屁股就开始隐隐作痛，心里骂那个晓白爷骗自己去给男人当了妓。不过还好萧闻渝也算是大方，二十万块加一套价值不菲的衣服买了周疏扉的初夜，周疏扉心想这下大学四年的学费都不愁了。

周疏扉强忍着疼痛，拿起衣服就开始穿。白色衬衫和黑色裤子与他昨天晚上穿着的并无二致，但是这衣服上没有刺鼻的味道，面料柔软舒适，走线也细密。

周疏扉就算眼瞎也能看出来光是这一件衬衫就够他一个月生活费，也不知道这些有钱人怎么想的，总爱穿这么贵的衣服。

突然的，周疏扉看见了衣服下面还有一张名片，周疏扉拿起来看了看，正好是萧闻渝的名片。名片背面被写下了一串号码，似乎是萧闻渝的联系方式。周疏扉并不在意，只是把名片装进兜里  
进到浴室里洗漱。

洗漱完毕后，周疏扉从卧室走出来了，现在是早上七点，周疏扉想到今天还得去学校报道，就急急忙忙进了电梯，出了酒店。

周疏扉怎么来的，就怎么回去的。学校里现在这个时间都还没有什么人，只有一些研究生早上早课急匆匆走过。周疏扉到了宿舍楼底下，停好了车，微信跟晓白爷说分成的事，低头看着手机上了楼。

“周疏扉？你才回来啊？”有人叫周疏扉，周疏扉抬头，看见室友正站在楼梯口看他。

“嗯……回来了。”周疏扉支支吾吾的回答，收了手机走上来。

“怎么还换了身衣服？你穿这身挺好看的啊，我以前怎么没发现你还是个衣服架子？”室友伸手过来翻周疏扉衬衫的标签，顿时吃惊，“我天，Gucci的衬衫？你哪儿来的这么多钱？”

“我……我……”周疏扉总不好说我出去陪人睡了一觉，人家给了我报酬。

好在室友也没太在意，只是拍了拍他的胳膊，兴奋地说道：“我刚看到楼下有一个妹子经过，不和你说了我下去了。”

室友飞也似地奔下楼，周疏扉看了看周围没有人，闪身钻进了寝室。

周疏扉疲惫地躺在寝室床上，掏出萧闻渝的名片细细观看，萧闻渝三个大字是烫金工艺，黑色的名片在光下还闪着色彩。

“萧闻渝……Type Cridict CEO……”

周疏扉看着，将名片又揣回去，衣服也没脱就裹着被子再次睡过去。


End file.
